Star Wars: The Animated Legacy
Star Wars: The Animated Legacy (銀河の戦いスター・ウォーズ, Ginga no Tatakai Sutā Uōzu, or "Galactic Battle Star Wars") is a fanfiction anime by LDEJRuff based on George Lucas's prequel and original film trilogies of his Star Wars series. The series deals with an ongoing war between two groups: The Galactic Republic, who want peace throughout all planets and systems, and the rebellious Separatists, who are the central antagonists of part one of the anime. Each group has their knights, each knight has a metaphysical power inside of them: They are the Jedi, who are loyal to the Republic, and the Sith, who vow their loyalty to the Separatists. While the Republic has a Senator, the Separatists have a Darth (Sith for "Lord"). Episodes Each season is based on a specific film from either trilogy. Each episode is based on a segment from said specific film. Part One Many millennia ago, in a galaxy far, far away, dark turmoil has engulfed the Republic. The fate of the universe lies in the hands of the Jedi knights to bring balance to the force and end the war. Season One: Phantom Menace (ファントム・メナス, Fantomu Menasu) Two Jedi knights, Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, try to make a treaty between Queen Padmé Amidala of Naboo and Boss Rugor Nass of the Gungans. And along the way, they meet a young boy, Anakin Skywalker, on planet Tatooine. They believe that he is the Chosen One, and can bring balance to the force. Season Two: Clone Attack (クローンの攻撃, Kurōn no Kōgeki) Ten years after peace was given on Coruscant, Jedi knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, try to protect Padmé Amidala, now Naboo's senator. However, they must avoid the bounty hunter Jango Fett, whom was the test subject of a clone project on the planet of Kamino, and his boss, the former Jedi master Count Dooku, now under the Sith alias "Darth Tyrannous". Season Three: Revenge of the Sith (シスの復讐, Shisu no Fukushū) Three years have passed, and Anakin was appointed Jedi Knight, and soul brother to his master. After the death of Count Dooku, Darth Sideous, who was actually Supreme Counselor Palpatine in disguise, twists Anakin's mind into thinking that the Jedi were his enemy, and orders all Clone armies to eradicate any Jedi knight who is nearby them. However, only a few survive the order, and both master and apprentice wage in a light saber duel against each other. Part Two After the fall of the Galactic Republic, former Jedi Anakin Skywalker becomes the tyrannical Sith Lord, Darth Vader, and has put the peace over all planets at serious risk. However, there's something he didn't count on—his own son, Luke, who, after nineteen years of being hidden on planet Tatooine, has just become a Jedi in training. Season Four: New Hope (新たなる希望, Aratanaru Kibō) Nineteen years have passed since the events of Season three. The Sith Lord, Darth Vader, has kidnapped the princess of Alderaan, Leia Organa. Luckily, Leia has programmed a message into a droid called R2-D2, and she tells him to deliver the message to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Unfortunately, R2 and his companion, C3PO, a droid who is both related to both humans and cyborgs, get sold to a farm on planet Tatooine. A resident of the farm, Luke Skywalker, looks at the message stored into R2, and finds Obi-Wan. With the message delivered, they, along with new companions, travel inside the Millennium Falcon to the Death Star, rescue the princess, and save the day—but at a price. Season Five: The Empire's Counterattack (帝国の逆襲, Teikoku no Gyakushū) Thanks to Luke's efforts, the Empire went into hiding. However, Darth Vader has still not given up, and his master, Darth Sideous, informs him of a great disturbance in the force. Heartbroken over the loss of Obi-Wan, Luke, however, travels with R2 to train under an old being named Yoda. Unfortunately, training is put on hold, and he goes off to help Princess Leia and Han Solo, pilot of the Millennium Falcon, after learning that they may be in pain. There, at Cloud City, Luke learns the devastating truth behind his and Darth Vader's relationship. Season Six: Return of the Jedi (ジェダイの帰還, Jedai no Kikan) Now that Luke has learned that Darth Vader is his father Anakin, and is now fashioned as a Jedi Knight, Luke plans not only to confront his father, but to save Han from the clutches of Jabba the Hutt, crime lord who hired bounty hunter Boba Fett (Jango's "son") to capture Han from the previous season. He then travels to Dagobah, where he learns that Yoda is dying. Before Yoda gives one last breath, he tells Luke that there is another Skywalker. After Yoda passes, the spirit of Obi-Wan (who communicates Luke through the Force) informs Luke about his twin sister. Luke figures out that it is Leia. After a negotiation on the Ewok planet of Endor, Luke travels to the newly-remodeled Death Star to try to bring his father out of the dark side. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime